


a pulse of variable stars

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Emperor Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Post Mpreg, light on the kink heavy on the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: It's been just under a month since the birth of their twins, and both Kylo and Hux can't wait to have a little bit of privacy.But while Hux might feel insecure about the state of his body, his alpha can't get enough of him.





	a pulse of variable stars

**Author's Note:**

> I always write plenty of smutty fic revolving around pregnancy but never in the weeks following the birth! I thought that might be an interesting exploration, with respect to how the characters deal with such a sudden change, so I just went with that. 
> 
> Also, here I went with a different idea of knotting that I've seen used in some fanfic, that it happens slowly and the alpha comes several times before it's finished. Just...because. Don't expect much biological accuracy in this one but hey, it's omegaverse after all...
> 
> Enjoy!

Sunlight filters in through the tall windows, warming the red carpet of the elegant bedroom. Specks of dust glimmer, caught briefly in the golden rays before they flutter to the floor, only to be stirred up again by the steps of two figures as they cross from the door to the bed.

The emperor and his mate, joining together in passion for the first time since the birth of their children.

Hux slides his arms over Kylo’s shoulder as the alpha sits on the edge of the bed, mattress creaking under his weight. His large frame and musculature makes him heavy even without the addition of his armor—the battle garb currently gathering dust in the wardrobe, swapped for a pair of loose pants and dark tunic.

Kylo knows he’ll soon have to return to his duties, leave his mate and newborn pups to quell some meaningless uprising or clinch new territory for the Empire. But for now he has time—time to slide his hands up the slope of Hux’s back and feel the beat of his mate’s heart against his cheek as need flourishes in his loins.

Amelie and Sylmar sleep peacefully in the nursery down the hall, laid down for the afternoon nap. For once they give their parents a proper respite, long enough for the couple to steal away to the privacy of their own bedroom.

It feels like a return to the life they’d led before. The twins had been conceived on a shuttle—at least according to Hux, who as the omega probably understood such things best. Kylo argued it’d happened before that, that he’d sensed the pregnancy days earlier, in the retreat on Naboo where they’d spent Hux’s first heat as emperor. It doesn’t help that the earliest moments of life are nebulous and hard to determine, even by the best medics and sharpest, most intuitive Force-users.

Not that the specifics of their conception matter, now that the twins are _here_ not to mention happy and healthy as weeks-old infants can be. But Kylo can’t help but think about the last time they laid down in their own bed and made love, without the company, the _weight_ of the life burgeoning inside of his mate. 

Kylo rests his hands back down to Hux’s hips, kneading them with growing need as the emperor presses closer, practically straddling his thighs. Kylo can already feel the heat radiating off his mate, both of them eager to indulge each other’s bodies and make up for lost time.

Hux cups Kylo’s face, slim and gloved fingers brushing over the prickles of hair along his jawline.

“How long since you’ve shaved?”

Kylo nuzzles against his mate’s palm, bristling shadow rubbing against the white leather.

“I think it makes me look good. Mature.”

Hux sniffs.

“Mature? You?” He brushes his thumb against the corner of Kylo’s lips, dipping slightly into the warm cavern. “I think the bags under your eyes do a better job of that. The proper mark of a new parent.”

Hux leans in to kiss him before he can retort, lifting one knee to rest on the edge of the bed. It grows heated quickly, and Kylo topples back, taking the emperor with him.

During Hux’s pregnancy he couldn’t be so playful, but now without the heft of his belly it’s easier for Kylo to manhandle him. He gropes Hux’s rear as he pulls him closer—closer than he’s been able to do in _months,_ their stomachs flattening against one another. He can already feel the warmth of slick growing between the omega’s asscheeks, Hux as eager as he is to once more be intimate together. 

The loose, casual clothing they’ve favored in the weeks since the birth are quickly lost into the soft sheets of their bed as they strip each other of it. Hux manages to remove one glove before Kylo grabs the ring finger of the other with his teeth, drawing it off the emperor’s hand and tossing it aside. Hux groans, his now bare finger pressing into Kylo’s mouth, enjoying the carnal flick of the alpha’s tongue against it.

“I’ve missed this…” Hux whispers as Kylo loosely grabs his wrist, a strand of saliva drawing between his lips and the emperor’s finger as he pulls it away.

“As have I,” Kylo murmurs, releasing Hux only to tug at his remaining clothes.

He sits up as he sensually slides Hux’s robe off his shoulders, revealing the softness of his chest, the pale skin faintly latticed with pink. Kylo dips his head to press a damp, open-mouthed kiss to Hux’s collarbone, sucking with his eyes open, raised to see his reaction. Though he can easily feel it, as his mate shudders beneath his lips, heart hitching with need.

Kylo still smells the ghost of pregnant scent on Hux’s body, that pretty, musky honey he’d grow used to over nine months. Oftentimes as Hux slept he would bury his face in the space between the emperor’s jaw and neck, seeking the bliss that would help soothe his still oft-troubled mind. He finds it remarkable, how the scent of something as straightforward, as simplistically inborn as breeding couldallay even his darkest fears, give his life a new purpose divorced from the bleeding edge of rage.

But a new scent has seeped into Hux in the weeks following the birth, one that Kylo has adapted to and now adores—an aroma creamy and sweet as that of any of the galaxy’s most delightful confectionaries, brought forth by the burgeoning swell of the omega’s chest.

And yet, despite Kylo’s best efforts during the pregnancy, Hux is still fairly underweight and occasionally unable to feed both insatiable twins. His chest has grown into a pair of cute but small breasts, and it’s been a point of frustration for Hux more times than Kylo can count since the birth. He understands the emperor’s reluctance to rely on artificial formula, but wishes he wouldn’t stress about it so. The love they have for their children is authentic and undaunted as the tide of the Force, and that’s what truly matters.

Kylo kisses Hux’s sternum, breath drifting over the sensitive, stretched skin of his breasts. He loves them, from their blush-pink nipples to the little capillaries threading along the laden curves. Hux moans at the attention as Kylo takes the tip of one breast into his mouth, teasing the tender flesh.

“D-Don’t…I can’t waste a drop on _you_ , you beast…” Hux hisses, fingers tugging lightly on Kylo’s hair. Obediently, the alpha lifts his head, choosing to kiss Hux’s neck instead.

“Understood,” Kylo murmurs. “Thankfully there are many other parts of you I can enjoy.”

And there are—from the emperor’s cheeks, where the usual pale flushes an eager red, to the softened jut of his chin, down thin arms hiding quick reflexes, to the slight bulge of his hips and even the delicate tips of his toes, their nails of thinnest crystal. Kylo could spend all afternoon savoring Hux’s body, and indeed sometimes when he’s mired in battle or dealing with bureaucratic difficulties he wished he could spend the rest of eternity doing nothing but that.

Yet as slow as they both may want to take this, neither can deny the lust beginning to boil over inside of them, forcing a haste to their limbs and breaths and an impatient edge to their fingers as they claw at each other, nails rutting up little feathers of skin. It’s only when Kylo has one of Hux’s legs up around his waist and his hand in the negligible cling of his underclothes, having released the silky belt that girds the lower portion of his belly, does he think to stop.

“How…how do you want me?” Kylo whispers, deferring to Hux’s whim. The emperor kisses him, biting Kylo’s lower lip before he responds.

“At my back. To start,” Hux amends when his alpha frowns. He knows that Kylo loves to see his face as he knots him, to watch his expression slowly consume with pleasure.

But with so much need pent up inside the both of them, Kylo’s sure they’ll be able to exhaust different positions before they are completely satisfied.

So he kneels up on the bed and lets Hux rest back against him, half-sitting in his alpha’s lap. He reaches behind himself to grasp Kylo’s shoulder for purchase, soft omega cock stiffening between his legs. Kylo moves to take it in hand, rubbing his thumb up and down Hux’s length, coaxing it to complete hardness.

“I forget…how large your hands are…” Hux turns his head, brushing his lips against Kylo’s cheek. “Being pregnant was the only thing that made them feel small.”

“You were never so large that I couldn’t put my arms around you,” Kylo insists, folding his fingers over Hux’s cock to properly encompass it in the breadth of his palm, cradled with affinity usually reserved only for his saber. He squeezes it in a gradual rhythm, relishing in the soft _hmms_ and _ahhs_ he starts to draw out of Hux.

The bed’s gauzy canopy drapes all around them, scattering the afternoon light and shielding their coupling—not that any stranger’s eyes pry this deep in the heart of the palace. If they did, surely the enforcer would dispatch them before they dared glimpse the emperor in such a vulnerable position.

The glow of the sinking sun makes everything seem more ethereal, like the two of them float suspended in a fantasy of amber sight and smell, blissfully content with one another. It calls to mind rosy visions of the last days of the pregnancy, days Hux probably remembered with less fondness than Kylo as his stomach stretched to its absolute limit, hopelessly round and weighted to the point where all he could do was rest, thoroughly rankled, in bed and wait for his body to grant him some mercy and let him see the children they’d been anticipating all those months. But even his mate’s distemper couldn’t quell Kylo’s affection, and when he’d peeled back the film of his robe to admire his belly—like one might a captivating celestial body, its treasures swathed in pearl and tipped with delicate pink— he’d felt Hux soften in kind.

Kylo trails a long kiss down the slope of Hux’s neck until he reaches the emperor’s bonding gland, so lovingly marked with his bite. He presses his lips chastely against it, before going in again with teeth, worrying the edge of the scar. He exhales, blowing his scent over the omega’s skin.

Hux hums pleasantly, arching his neck back against Kylo’s lips. The attention to his bonding site subdues all remaining tension in his body, leaving him in a near-dreamlike state of arousal, the motions of his body stoked by instinct.

“Are you ready for me?” Kylo whispers against the shell of Hux’s ear, one hand bound around his chest, the other resting on his hip.

The emperor doesn’t need to vocalize his assent, especially not when he hones his hips back against Kylo’s groin, where his cock sprouts thick and eager. He traces his teeth along the side of Hux’s neck as he carefully pushes himself inside of him, shaft sliding into the familiar stretch and slick until it’s settled as deep as it can sink.

Hux melts in his arms as Kylo halts for a moment, keeping his cock plunged comfortably home into the body it’s made for. He feels the shiver that runs through Hux’s spine in his chest, a pleasant thrill that clenches the omega’s hole around his cock.

They’re building themselves to orgasm slowly. For once, Kylo doesn’t feel all that hurried, taking his time now that he’s seated inside his mate. And Hux, without pregnancy hormones driving his libido into the atmosphere, relaxes into him, content to let Kylo make love to him at his own, languid pace. 

Kylo’s preliminary release rolls over him with a shudder, like that initial breath of organic air following hours in a transport. His cock twitches, minute jets of come spilling inside of Hux. Kylo pauses for a moment, relishing the feeling, before slowly starting to rut once more, working his way up to a full knot.

Hux shivers at the sensation, his own hole growing slicker with the first of his own small pleasures—not enough to set off the cock shivering in Kylo’s grasp, but he relaxes around his mate’s length, allowing the alpha to plunge impossibly deeper, fueled by desire to wring even more ecstasy out of Hux.

Kylo’s thighs shudder but keep strong as he rocks the emperor in his lap, keeping Hux’s back bound to his chest as he ruts curtly against his ass. His hand digs harder into Hux’s hip, clawing against that path of skin separating it from the slight, wilted curve of his stomach. After the next thrust he changes his grasp, moving to clutch at Hux’s middle properly, urged by some need to know just how much he has changed since last they mated.

Kylo feels for the underside of Hux’s belly, grazing over the shallow striae of his stretch marks. They dapple red across his abdomen, like a field of scattered stars made tangible and smeared by eager fingerprints against the omega’s skin. He had caught Hux once in their bedroom not long after the birth, lifting up the hem of his robes and looking at his stretched and still-swollen middle with dark disapproval, and if not for the sudden cries of their twins Kylo would’ve taken him in his arms right then and there, fucked Hux and kissed him all over until he believed in his own beauty.

_It’s better late than never._

Kylo’s fingers fondle at the flesh clinging to Hux’s middle, ghosting the paths he drew when it bloomed forth, round and taut with life. He digs in more firmly as he thrusts in and out of Hux, feeling how soft it is, like dough that’s yet to be kneaded.

“It’s still so cumbersome…” Hux suddenly bemoans, displeasure aroused as Kylo touches his stomach. “You must find me unattractive like this.”

Kylo almost snorts at the ridiculous statement—if he wasn’t wildly, inexorably enraptured by Hux, he wouldn’t be sinking his cock in him now, would he—but holds his tongue on that degree of derision, instead murmuring at the back of the emperor’s neck.

“You carried my pups here.” Kylo traces a curve just underneath Hux’s belly button. “I could never find it ugly.”

The tips of Hux’s fingers graze against Kylo’s knuckles, as if meaning to brush him away but not finding the strength.

“Let’s hope your eyes don’t wander to a fitter, less weathered omega to take as a mate.”

Kylo understands part of Hux speaks in jest, but he knows his mate still has underlying issues with his body. He’s always feared gaining weight, even with the natural changes of pregnancy and despite the reassurance of both Kylo and his medic.

“You’re perfect for me, Armitage. Every inch of you, including your belly.”

He tenderly strokes the plump of Hux’s middle, feeling it tremble delicately beneath his palm.

“Besides…this won’t last long.”

Hux glances over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

“You expect me to lose the weight that quickly?” The corners of his lips turn down. “I thought you said you _weren’t_ going to leave me for a slimmer model?”

“Not what I meant.” Kylo continues to rub the breadth his mate’s stomach, the press of his fingers possessive.“I won’t allow you to go that long without carrying my brood.”

He loves how soft Hux has grown, the current state of his body just as beautiful as the ones that’ve come before—but he can’t deny the resurgence of his breeding instinct, the need to see Hux round and heavy with pups once more.

“I see. You’re going to keep the emperor helpless and pregnant for the rest of his life, are you?” Hux’s smile curls, belying his offense. “You know, Ren, some might call that _treasonous_.”

Kylo brushes his nose against the scuff of Hux’s neck, where the fine hairs have grown longer and less groomed.

“Look at the faces of the pups sleeping in the next room and tell me you don’t want more.”

“You’re always so impatient,” Hux chastens. “Always eager for _more,_ never content with what you have.”

“And you’re not? Oh, _my emperor_ ,” Kylo taunts, nipping the nape of his neck,“I know the truth. You’re absolutely insatiable.”

And Hux is. He hadn’t been content as a mere general, even the most highly ranked within the Order. Even upon attaining the title of Emperor he hadn’t stopped, letting his growing power propagate throughout the galaxy, feasting upon the remnants of fractured regimes and dying rebellions alike—all the while greedily riding Kylo’s cock, milking his mate of his seed until he grew plump and satisfied with life, with new heirs poised to carry the yoke of their father’s reign to the furthest known reaches and beyond.

It would be ludicrous to believe they’d stop at two children.

Kylo’s cock throbs in its second pulse of come, but his knot still hasn’t reached his peak, so after a moment spent groaning and relishing in the sensation he resumes thrusting inside Hux. He lowers the omega down on his knees and elbows, hand lacing with one of Hux’s as the other clamps him in place at the hip. He roughens the pace, mouth opening to lick a hot pressure on Hux’s bonding mark, making it flare red.

“I wonder…” Kylo laves the words against his skin, breath quick with the possibility.“If I could get you pregnant right now.”

Hux manages to laugh, even as Kylo fucks the air out of him. “Y-you know it won’t take…it’s too soon.”

“Is it?”

Kylo shoves violently against Hux’s ass, sending the omega sprawling forward against the bed. Hux gasps, cheek pressing against a pillow as Kylo molds to his back, hissing like the savage apex he is into his mate’s ear.

“Then I’ll just have to keep trying. Again and again, until you _are_.”

Hux’s ensuing shot of pleasure resounds through the room as he clenches around Kylo, slick dripping from his filled hole as he comes, velvety cock smearing its release against the sheets. His entire body shivers, every inch beyond sensitive under his alpha’s attention.

Kylo can feel his knot finally swelling to its utmost girth, so he flips Hux—still speared on his cock—over onto his back. The flesh of his belly wobbles with the movement as Kylo pushes his legs up and over his shoulders, pace of his fucking desperate now. The emperor moans, one hand gripping into the bedcovers as the other slides back through his hair, grasping for purchase in his own feathered red locks.

Finally Kylo’s knot bulges out enough to tie him and Hux together, the sudden tightness around his cock enough to push him over the edge and release the last of his come deep inside of his mate. Kylo’s hips rock in the ghosts of his pleasure, knot pulling against the slicked rim of Hux’s hole as he gradually comes to a halt.

Kylo slides his hand over Hux’s belly as he catches his breath, feeling it twitch and clench as he fills him with fresh seed, enough to replenish a bit of the lovely swell lost with the birth. His heart leaps at the sensation, this slightest promise of another breeding, another chance to see Hux round and thriving with the life that Kylo’s planted there.

Maybe Hux won’t get pregnant from this. Most likely not, as he’s still recovering from the birth, yet to return to his normal cycles. And that’s probably for the best, as it gives them time to properly bond with the pups, dote on them with the attention they deserve, not to mention allow Hux respite from the ordeal a constantly fluctuating body carries.

Kylo spreads his fingers out over Hux’s belly, feeling the bulk of come waxing it out against his palm.

He won’t breed Hux this time, but the contented expression that peers up at Kylo from below, the hand that rests fondly over his venerating caress, echoing where they joined countless times over the past few months—feels just as fruitful.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to be more conscious of the stylistic choices I make and vary my sentence structure a bit, I'd like to know if this is coming across even in straightforward fics like this. And, well, if you guys liked it at all. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
